


Yang Xiao Long and the Infinite Strawberry Sunrise

by DudeManWriter



Series: Team RWBY and the Infinite Meals [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bloating, Breast Expansion, F/F, Rapid weight gain, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Yang and Blake are having a role reversal from their last time together, and Yang is having plenty to drink. She certainly won't be a lightweight at the end of this.





	Yang Xiao Long and the Infinite Strawberry Sunrise

As Yang lay on her back, her stomach round and bloated and her breathing slow and heavy, she realised what was probably the only downside to this role reversal she was currently enjoying. Her full stomach ached like nothing else, but this pain came with an equal, if not higher, amount of pleasure, pleasure that was heightened even further as Blake’s hand gently massaged Yang’s exposed belly.

“I’m impressed, Yang. I didn’t think you could finish those two pitchers,” Blake said with a sweet, soft smile. Yang let out a quiet burp that she was too lethargic to stifle.

“I don’t know how you got this full and still wanted more,” Yang groaned, eyes not really focusing on anything. “Does the infinite food or drink thing just make you less full, or are you just used to it?”

“Both,” Blake simply stated. “I used to stuff myself all the time back when I could, and that infinite food just makes you fatter without filling your stomach. In fact, it basically empties it for you.”

“Well, I think you’re gonna have to funnel the first bit in,” Yang said as she stiffly sat up, her belly sloshing loudly as she moved, “I’m way too stuffed to get it myself.” Blake quickly moved to the table where the defeated pitchers sat and picked up the infinite pitcher. She carefully brought it back to Yang and brought it to Yang’s reluctantly parted lips. Blake began to slowly pour the sweet strawberry drink down Yang’s throat and as Yang swallowed a few mouthfuls of the stuff, the effects were almost immediate. The hard, round belly was replaced by a belly that was much softer and much bigger, spilling over her belt and the waistband of her shorts, all of which was well exposed by the rising jacket that exposed more and more of her belly. Her breasts grew in every direction to strain her tube top and began threatening to pour out over the top. Her thighs and rear also grew a respectable amount, stretching out her shorts and causing her thighs to appear to bunch slightly at the leg holes. Despite how dangerously tight all of her clothes were getting, Yang felt comfortable enough to breath a sigh of relief.

“Feeling better?” Blake asked with barely reigned in smugness.

“Totally,” Yang said, excited and sincere. “I was super stuffed and now I feel great!” Yang practically leapt from the bed and on to her feet. She landed a little unsteady, not yet used to her increased weight and wobble. “Oh, wow, I’m like walking jelly,” she commented, gently grabbing and jiggling some of her excess blubber. “Ooh, wait, pass me the pitcher.” Yang reached for the infinite pitcher in Blake’s hands, and Blake was all too happy to hand it over. Yang waddled over to the table with the empty pitchers and turned to Blake. “Quick, take a photo,” she asked excitedly.

“Gladly,” Blake purred in response as she pulled out her scroll. She moved to get a profile picture of Yang and Yang happily posed for her, shooting a sweet smile at the camera as she held up the full pitcher. Blake snapped the photo and turned it so Yang could see. Yang hugged the pitcher tight and leaned in close to see the photo better.

“Holy heck, I look huge!” Yang exclaimed.

“Look?” Blake replied, raising an eyebrow. Yang let out a short laugh.

“Yeah, good point, I am pretty big,” Yang answered, somewhat sheepishly as she patted her hefty belly. “I’m not gonna lie, this feels pretty nice.” Blake reached over and grabbed a big handful of Yang’s fat gut.

“I like how it feels too,” she agreed, shooting Yang a devilish smirk. “I feel like you should do something about that jacket before you have another drink.” Yang looked down and couldn’t help but agree when she saw the buttons straining to stay intact and buttoned up. Yang popped each button open one by one, letting out a small sigh of relief as her jacket got looser and looser and her belly felt less and less constrained. As she undid the last button, her belly spilled forth, ballooning out and hanging just a touch lower. Of course, her tube top did it’s best to keep her contained, as did the now noticeably uncomfortable bra that her ballooning breasts were well and truly spilling out of. “I think more needs to come off,” Blake commented, “and I’ll help.” Yang nodded and began squeezing out of her tube top, stretching it to it’s limits just to get it off and reveal the lacy strapless bra beneath. The bra was covering the bare minimum at this point, with the pillowy breasts pouring out at every opportunity, and after a moment’s struggle, the bra was undone and shooting across the room as the small amount of elasticity it had went taut. Meanwhile, Blake was working quickly, dealing with everything below the waist until Yang was in nothing but a pair of black and yellow striped panties that were quite obviously not covering as much as they were when Yang put them on that morning. Not that the panties were easy to see, being partly covered by Yang's flowing belly. “Should we deal with this too?” Blake asked, tugging gently at Yang’s underwear, not strongly enough to dislodge it from Yang’s bulky lower body.

“Yeah, probably. I kinda like them,” Yang said, going just a little bit red. Blake hummed in agreement as she tugged harder, squeezing Yang’s panties past her meaty thighs and down to the floor. As Yang stood naked in the dorm room, she had to admit that she was glad her belly hung low enough to keep her core at least mostly covered. While there were concerns, those concerns disappeared as Blake came up behind her and began massaging all over Yang large, soft body, her hands sinking into Yang's fat flesh, causing an increasingly stimulated Yang to squirm in place as quiet moans slipped from her lips.

“Maybe you should have another drink,” Blake suggested in a low, dangerous tone as her hands reluctantly ceased their work. Yang nodded quickly, and before she knew what was happening she had the pitcher in her hand and raised to her lips. Running mostly on instinct, thanks to Blake’s hands returning to encouraging her, Yang tipped the pitcher up and let the sweet liquid trickle into her mouth. Before long, Yang was growing again, much to her and Blake’s pleasure. Within moments, it was clear that Yang was going to turn out very top heavy, as her breasts expanded in every direction. Yang’s ballooning breasts hung low over her rolling belly, which took on less of a round shape and more of just a mass of fat and flesh as it grew wider and hung lower and further out. Of course, her thighs and rear weren’t too far behind as they grew thicker and thicker, but they were clearly beaten by the sheer mass of Yang’s breasts and belly. When Yang finally needed to stop for a breath, she looked down at her transformed body, and she liked what she saw. Granted, almost all of what she initially saw was her massive breasts, which were probably at the far end of the alphabet in terms of size. As Yang’s free hand explored further, she let it sink into the feathery soft mass that was her belly, groping and massaging it as she enjoyed her growth. Then, another hand, Blake’s hand, met hers and held it gently.

“Wow, Blake, this is incredible,” Yang said in a breathy, reverential tone.

“You’ve really been missing out on this,” Blake said, almost moaning with pleasure. “Now, why don’t you get on the bed, so I can deal with that raging arousal you must be feeling by now.” As Blake’s hands disappeared, Yang noticed what Blake was talking about, feeling an incredible warmth within her core, as well as a damp coolness between her legs. Yang moved slowly towards the bed, drinking a little more as she went and trying not to topple over under her massive and wildly different weight. By the time she eventually waddled over to the now creaky bed, she had ended up about as wide as the bed and with breasts larger and softer than pillows. She put the pitcher down, not wanting to destroy Blake's bed under her new weight and shuffled over until she wasn't spilling over one side. Once that was done, Yang realised that even with gravity working against them, her breasts were large enough to block the view of her belly, as well as pretty much everything in that direction. That was how Blake managed to surprise Yang as she grabbed good handfuls of Yang's fat belly. Yang yelped in surprise as she tried to sit up but was held down by her own unexpected weight.

“Blake, I really hope that’s you,” Yang said quickly as she tried to crane her neck to see past her own body.

“Of course it's me,” Blake teased as she gave Yang a gentle squeeze. “Now, just relax and enjoy,” she added as Yang felt a rigid length slowly entering her core. Just that was enough to cause Yang's back to arch and high-pitched whimpering moans to slip from her mouth.

“Gah, why does that feel so good?” Yang said quickly between uninhibited moans.

“Isn't it obvious?” Blake asked as she rolled her hips, gently sliding the length in and out of Yang's core, creating the friction that Yang wanted and needed. “You're just enjoying yourself.” Yang tried to respond, but all that came out were moans of pleasure. Blake chuckled quietly as she kept working at Yang's core. It wasn't long before Yang was just letting loose a stream of louder and louder moans and began squirming with pleasure in a way that made her whole fat body wobble and jiggle. Then, with one especially hard thrust, the dam finally broke and Yang threw her head back to let out one last orgasmic moan. Blake took the cue to slow down, loosen her grip on Yang's fatty mass and just let Yang slowly ride out the orgasm. After a moment, Yang had finished and was just laying there on her back, panting for air.

“Holy crap, I'm exhausted,” Yang gasped. “I didn't realise this took so much energy when you're this big,” she added, grabbing her massive breasts to emphasise her point. That was when Blake moved around to snuggle with Yang, resting her head on Yang’s pillowy breast, allowing Yang to see that Blake wasn’t wearing anything below the waist.

“Now you know how I felt,” Blake teased softly. Yang reached a thick arm around Blake to bring her in closer. Then, her hand wandered lower down Blake’s slim body. “Are you planning what I think I’m planning?” Blake asked with a smug grin on her face.

“Hah, you think I’ve planned this?” Yang said, a devilish grin gracing her chubby cheeks as a pair of pudgy fingers slid into Blake’s tight, wet core. Blake let out a gasp from surprise and pleasure, before burying her face in Yang’s massive chest just so she could have more of Yang, with a side effect of stifling her moans. Yang used her free hand to push Blake’s face further into her cavernous cleavage as her other hand worked faster and faster. It didn’t take long for Blake’s needs to be met as she came in Yang’s soft embrace. Yang moved her hand from Blake’s head down to her back as she slowly and carefully slipped her fingers out of Blake’s soaked pussy. Blake wrenched her head out of Yang’s deep cleavage, flushed and panting for air.

“That… that was amazing. I love you, Yang,” Blake said sweetly. Yang smiled softly.

“Thanks for being honest with me and letting us do this together,” Yang replied, just as sincere and sweet, before bringing Blake in for a gentle peck on the lips. The couple lay there, Blake resting upon her large, soft girlfriend, as the two savoured the moment as much as they could before Yang returned to her normal size. Of course, they knew that time would come, but it felt like an eternity away as they lay in each other’s arms, wanting this moment to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so that’s that series done with a fic loosely based on this pic on DeviantArt [http://fav.me/dc5xmox]. What did you guys think of this series set up? Did you like the theming? Should it all have been one story with multiple chapters? Is that art awesome or what? All your feedback is very welcome.
> 
> sidenote: i kept mistyping ‘sunrise’ as ‘sinrise’ and it still felt pretty apt for the story


End file.
